


Will I ever find someone to love?

by mazarin01



Series: Head over heals [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Blind Date, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, First Date, Fluff, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, Love, Love Story, M/M, Oslo (City), Romance, SKAM, lovestory, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazarin01/pseuds/mazarin01
Summary: Isak: Ay, kebab after work? The most crazy thing happened this morning! Sana (yes, SANA!!!) scored me a date with the prettiest/hottest guy in the universe. Like WTF? I’m so freaking excited and need to talk.Jonas: wut? Sana is hooking you up with a hottie? I def. need to hear more about this. Yes to kebab. Meet me at Bislett Kebab at Bislett 16.30 ish?Isak: see ya there! :)Sana hooks Isak (24) up with her brother Elias's friend Even (26).This is the same story as the first one in this series (Will Someone Ever Love Me), but now we got to experience the date from Isak's POV.





	Will I ever find someone to love?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same story as the first one in this series (Will Someone Ever Love Me), but now we got to experience the date from Isak's POV. I've been toying with the idea to write about the same date, but from Isak's POV. One reader told me she would like to see the date from his point of view and it was all it took to start writing it. 
> 
> I'm a little bit nervous about posting this, questioning myself if it will be boring to read about the same thing with the exact same conversation (well some convo is added). Feel free to tell me what you think about it <3 I hope you'll like it. At least it was fun to write :)

Sunshine bled through the yellow curtains in the bedroom and Isak turned off the alarm counting the days until vacation would  start and he could sleep as long as he wanted. Only four days left until three weeks vacation and total bliss. The last year had been exhausting, ending his bachelor in biology, acing it in fact, and scoring a part time job at ShareLab after his last exame.

If that wasn’t enough, he’d been spending quite some time trying to find himself a boyfriend, which had proved to be far more difficult than any exame the last year. He’d spent lots of time on Tinder and it’s not that there hadn’t been anyone interesting there, he had been on dates, had sex and even thought he’d found someone worth invest all his available time on a couple of times, but nothing had accumulated in any boyfriend. It might have been his own fault, maybe he’d been too picky, too busy studying or not interested enough, but it didn’t really matter why, because now he was fed up and wanted a break.

Leaving the apartment, the sun shone between two buildings and on the other side of the road he spotted a guy with tiny, but very loud dog. Isak hated such dogs and shouted a silent _shut the fuck up_ in the dogs direction. It was like the dog had sensed Isak’s dismay, because two seconds later, the dog stopped yapping and Isak let out a content sigh.

Sitting down at the tram, he fetched his phone out from his pocket, thinking he should read Sana’s text from yesterday. There hadn’t been any time to read it yesterday and this morning he’d been to busy trying to wake up.

Sana: Hi Isak :)

Isak: Hi Sana, that’s a while ago, what’s up? getting ready for summer vacation? You were going to Morocco, right?

Sana: Good morning :) Finally you answer. yes, so ready! I leave for Morocco in a week.

Isak: sorry I didn’t reply you last night. I was at the movies with Jonas and Madhi, and I forgot the message when I came home.

Sana: it’s fine :)

Isak: Morocco sounds great. I wish I had somewhere to go. Jonas canceled the Copenhagen trip, something came up. But anyway, what’s up?

Sana: Are you free on saturday?

Isak: nothing planned yet, but it’s the first day of my three week vacation, so I should do something fun. prolly beer with the guys, we’ve losely talked about it, why?

Sana: You have to clear your saturday, because I have a hot date for you ;)

Isak: what? a hot date? you? you’ve fixed me a hot date?

Sana: don’t act so surprised, I know hot guys too.

Isak: sure… where did you dig this guy up from?

Sana: It’s a friend of Elias.

Isak: well… I just deleted tinder. Like two nights ago

Sana: good thing you have me then, your personal tinder app :p Let me send you a photo of him. I’m pretty sure you’re a perfect match <3

Isak: I think I wanna spend my vaca with the boys and not date atm, but tha…

Sana: This is him :)

Sana: Isak?

Sana: hello? hello??? are you there Isak?

_Holy fuck! How is it possible to be this pretty? Look at that smile! And those eyes. And that hair. Jesus Christ! That smile! I will get a heart attack just seeing him live._

Isak: sorry Sana, I’m here.

Sana: soooo… you wanna meet him? from your lack of response the two last minutes, I reckon you got all speechless.

Isak: where have you been hiding this gem???

Sana: so it’s a yes?

Isak: ofc. But look at him, he’s way outta my league! No way he’ll say yes. Sigh.

Sana: he already swiped right on you ;)

Isak: wtf?! Huh?

Sana: don’t be mad at me, but I sent him a pic of you…

Isak: you did??? Ouufff. Which one?

Sana: this :)

Isak: ouuff, I grin like a dork! It screams biology nerd!

Sana: it’s a good one. Even liked it.

Isak: Even?

Sana: yes, the guy you’re going on a date with on saturday. I’ll give him your phone number. Here’s his: 907 23 532. You’ll thank me later ;)

Isak: if I’m not dead before I get the chance.

Sana: haha. Good luck!

Isak: thanks Sanasol!

_What the fuck just happened? Did Sana score him a hot date?_

Isak kept staring at the picture of Even, making him miss his stop. _Fuck_ he muttered when he realised he had to take the tram a stop back again, eyeing his phone, realising he would be late for work.

“Isak, you’re late,” Håkon, his boss, said pointing a finger at him.

“I know,” Isak sighed as he put on his lab coat, slipping his phone down the left pocket. Normally he would’ve left it on his desk, but today he felt having it near him, in case he got the urge to look at the picture of Even again. Like maybe one or twenty eight times when no one were looking. “Sorry, I just-” Isak stopped mid sentence, wondering what excuse to give. Telling the truth was out of the question. “-the alarm fucked up and I had to take a later tram than normal. Again, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine Isak, I’m just teasing you. Now get your ass in here and start labeling these tubs, then I need you to catalogue all the test results I gave you on friday and when that is done you can run the B12 test on cells in the fridge.”

“Sure boss, I’ll get onto it right away,” Isak said and saluted him, making Håkon laugh.

“I like it when you call me boss and salute me.”

There was no use to just stand there, work awaited, so Isak walked over to the lab and sat down, started labeling the tubes. It wasn’t the most exciting job, but it had to be done and more fun work waited later that day. It was always exciting when he was allowed to run tests on his own. After finishing the first task, he went into the office and looked at the pile of papers, all test results that needed to be catalogued. He sighed by the height of it, wondering why they were so old fashioned and needed a paper copy in addition to the one they had on the computer. Well, there was no use spending energy thinking about that, it was best to just start and get the job done.

Sitting down, he let his mind wander. Up to now he’d managed to press his hot date to the back of his mind, but now that he was sitting and doing the braindead job that cataloging test results was, it was impossible to not think of it. Isak fetched his phone from the pocket of his lab coat and found the photo again, let himself drown in that beautiful smile and those gorgeous eyes. Suddenly he flinched by his own thought that suddenly had popped up.

_Fuck! Who’s gonna contact who? Is Even gonna text me? Or is he expecting me to contact him first? I haven’t initiated this date. But he hasn’t either? It’s Sana. Fuck. Maybe I’ll do it. No. Yes. I’ll do it during my lunch break if Even hasn’t texted me before that._

“Oh, who’s this handsome dude,” Håkon asked sneaking up on Isak from behind causing Isak to flinch and instantly redden, embarrassed his boss had caught him.

“Oh, nobody,” said casually, hoping Håkon would let it go, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“Doesn’t look like nobody the way you’ve been staring at your phone for the last couple of minutes cheeks all red,” he teased. “I’m your boss, I see everything you know.”

“Uhm- well-” Isak mumbled. “It’s just a guy I’m gonna meet,” he said quietly.

Isak wasn’t afraid of telling he was interested in boys. His boss new he was gay, had learned that during a lunch conversation two days after he started working there, but he didn’t necessarily want to talk about his love life (non existent at the moment) with his boss.

“Cool, I hope it goes well.”

“Thanks,” Isak said with a small smile, eyes fixed on the next piece of paper to archive.

One and half hour later, he was still not finished with cataloguing the tests. His mind had been preoccupied with Even, the fact that he hadn’t been able to look him up online yet and thinking of things they could do together. If he was going to text him first, he should at least have a few suggestions ready.

Lunch break couldn’t come fast enough and when he was just about to sneak out of the office for half an hour, Håkon stood in the door opening with a few questions to him. Isak cursed inwardly, he really wanted to get out of there so he could text Even and google him. Fifteen minutes later, Håkon had gotten all his answers and Isak let him know he had to go out during the lunch break and didn’t give his boss time to ask why, just ran out of the door, down the hall and out the front door. He walked around the corner and found a free bench were he sat down.

Just as he was about to unlock his phone, a message came from Even. His heart suddenly started to beat faster and a few hidden butterflies woke up from hibernation. He got nervous all of a sudden. Was Even on a lunch break too?

Even: Hi :) Sana gave me your number. So you’re avail on saturday. I thought maybe we could take a boat out to one of the islands and have a small barbeque? Or is it boring?

Isak: Hi :) Islands and a bbq sounds nice. When?

Even: 16-ish?

Isak: cool. Meet up at Rådhuskaia?

Even: ok :)

Even: I’ll bring food. Hot dogs and potato salad?

Isak: nice, I’ll bring a disposable grill.

Even: good.

Isak: then I’ll see you on saturday, looking forward to it.

Even: same here :)

Isak started at the conversation for the longest time. Writing to Even had gone well, he hadn’t written anything stupid at least.

So this was it, Isas was going on a date with Even who looked like- yeah who was that guy he looked like again? It was that movie star who died long time. What was his name again? Isak had couldn’t remember his name and typed in _hot dead movie star_ in google. After clicking through a slideshow of 53 stars who died shockingly young he found his name - James Dean!

He was nothing but the prettiest guy he’d seen and that face with the fluffy hair, sure made him look like James Dean. But Dean wasn’t his date, so instead of looking at pictures of him, he found Even’s full name and typed _Even Bech Næsheim_ in google's search bar. Facebook revealed that he was into art and liked movies and his Instagram showed some drawings among other random stuff. Isak wondered if the drawings was his and if it was, he was mighty impressed.

 _Is Even some kind of artsy guy, all creative and talented? What is he going to do with me, a biology nerd walking around in a white lab coat looking at cell samples and archiving test results? They say that opposite attracts, I really hope that is true._   

Time went by quickly and Isak nearly forgot to eat his lunch, brain all messed up by the fact that he was going on a date this saturday. It wasn’t his first date this year, it had been a quite some and he had sort of gotten used to it now, but this was way different. This was him going on a date with the prettiest guy he’d ever seen and it made him nervous. He couldn’t quite believe how it all had happened. Sana had scored him a fucking hot date, a guy way out of his league. Normally he didn’t let looks alone decide if a date would lead to anything more, but now it was just about the only factor he had and he was positive that Even was someone worth putting all his effort in.

Walking back from lunch, he quickly texted Jonas and Jonas answered right away, probably on a lunch break too.

Isak: Ay, kebab after work? The most crazy thing happened this morning! Sana (yes, SANA!!!) scored me a date with the prettiest/hottest guy in the universe. Like WTF? I’m so freaking excited and need to talk.

Jonas: wut? Sana is hooking you up with a hottie? I def. need to hear more about this. Yes to kebab. Meet me at Bislett Kebab at Bislett 16.30 ish?

Isak: see ya there! :)

.

 

Jonas stood outside Bislett Kebab and had already been waiting five minutes when Isak turned up.

“Halla,” Jonas said and shook Iask’s hand.

“Halla,” Isak greeted back with a big grin.

“Someone is obviously super happy today.” Jonas nudged Isak and laughed.

“Is it that obvious?” Isak wondered, blushing a little.

“I haven’t seen you grin this big since- well- I don’t remember actually. If it gets any wider, I’m afraid your whole face will tear up. Spill the beans, who is this guy?”

“It’s Even,” Isak sighed blissfully as they walked inside to order a kebab. The place was empty so they both ordered a kebab before the conversation continued.

“And he’s the prettiest guy you’ve ever seen?” Jonas raised his eyebrows.

“Yes! Lemme show you a picture.” Isak quickly found the photo Sana had sent him and showed it to Jonas. “Look! He’s just so-”

“Handsome.”

“Handsome doesn’t even cover it. He’s the prettiest guy ever. Look at that smile and the way his eyes narrow when he smile.”

“Just the way you like it, huh?”

“He’s perfect Jonas. Just perfect.”

“I thought you said you were going to stop dating for a while,” Jonas teased, elbowing Isak.

“I was. I deleted Tinder yesterday! But then Sana texted me and I just can’t turn this down. That would be this centuries biggest mistake if I did.” Isak just sighed and from what Jonas could tell, Isak had stars in his eyes.

“Good for you, bro. You deserve some love in your life.”

_Your kebabs are ready guys!_

Isak and Jonas grabbed their kebabs, walked out and headed to the nearest bench across the street. It was a familiar bench. Isak had come out to Jonas on that bench eating kebab over seven years ago. After that, the bench had sort of been their place, the place they went to talk if they had something important on their heart. Lots of important heart to heart conversations between two best friends had been had unfolded on that bench.

“How the hell does Sana know hot gay guys?” Jonas asked mouthful of kebab.

“It’s friend of her brother Elias,” Isak revealed. “I was just as surprised as you,” he chuckled. “Like Sana!? Isak shook his head. “She thought we would be a perfect match.”

“And what did she base that prediction on?”

“I have no idea, she didn’t tell.”

“And you didn’t ask?”

“Eh-” Isak stared at his food. “No, I didn’t think about it.”

“You didn’t think about it?” Jonas laughed.

“Well- I was kind of dazzled by his beauty,” Isak confessed cheeks flushing. “My mind went blank.”

“Jesus Christ, Isak.” Jonas laughed so hard he nearly lost his fork. “So what do you know about this guy then?” he asked still laughing.

“Uhm- not much.”

“You didn’t managed to ask about that either?” Jonas wondered as the laugh had subsided.

“Eh- no. But facebook tells me he’s 26.”

“What else does facebook tells about him?”

“Not much, I think he’s kind of artsy. I saw some drawings on Insta and they might be his. They were awesome.”

“So you’re going on a date with Even, who is 26 and artsy.”

“And fucking gorgeous, don’t forget that!”

“Of course, he’s fucking gorgeous too. So-” Jonas said looking at Isak. “You’re optimistic about this date?”

“He’s clearly out of my league, but he agreed to meet me, so there must be a small chance for me.” Isak sighed.

“Ay! He’s not out of your league. You can be in any league, bro!”

“Thanks, Jonas.”

“When are you meeting him and what are you going to do?”

“We’re going to Hovedøya on saturday to have a barbecue. His suggestion. I like it, pretty chill. So I won’t be avail for beer on saturday.”

“This is a proper old fashioned blind date, I love it!” Jonas marvelled.  “I say, just go for it! Beers can wait.”

“A blind date- it sure is,” Isak sighed getting lost in the memory of Even’s face.

“I want all the fucking details about this date on sunday, OK?”

“Sure,” Isak chuckled.

 

.

 

The week had gone by so awfully slowly, but finally it was saturday. Isak stood in his bathroom with a boxer on, studying his body, wondering what to wear. It was super hot outside, the sun was shining from a cloud free sky and there wasn’t a slightest chance of any wind it seemed.

He rumenaged the closet, trying to find something suitable to wear for this date. What could he wear that would impress Even? His first choice of item to wear in this kind of weather was a singlet, but it felt too casual. All of his singlets were old and washed out anyway, so it was out of the question either way. He ended up with a burgundy t-shirt, dark blue shorts and white sneakers.

_Fuck these curls, I can never seem to get control over them. Should I wear a snapback? At least it would hide the curls. But it would be so hot. I will probably sweat like a pig. Not very sexy when sweat runs down my face from under the snapback. Fuck this shit. Arrrghhh. I really should just trim everything off. I’m so fed up by this!_

 

.

 

Isak cruised down Trondheimsveien with a disposble grill on the back of his bike. He got wind in his hair, messing it up, but he couldn’t care less, the curls would always do whatever they wanted. And he was going on a date with Even Beck Næsheim so fuck curls.

The butterflies in his belly flew around, but he felt he had somewhat control over them. Of course he was a bit nervous, he was going on a date with the most beautiful guy he’d ever laid eyes on after all. He was even prettier than James Dean.

_I need to compliment him, tell him he looks like James Dean. He’s artsy and likes movies it looks like. Comparing him to James Dean might impress him. My guess he’s not into action movies with Jason Statham and Jean Claude Van Damme but more into artistic movies or old fashioned ones._

Twenty minutes later, he was closing in on Rådhuskaia where the boats were leaving from. He quickly glanced over to see if he could see anyone that looked like Even, but it was hard to see anyone from the bike. He quickly passed their meeting point so he could park his bike at the nearest bike park.

His heart started to beat a little faster as he had locked his bike and started to walk towards the pier. A tall, blond guy with a backpack leaned up against a fence and it looked like Even.

_Holy fuck! He’s so lean, look at that body! Good lord, he’s even prettier in real life. This can be fun!_

“Even?” Isak asked with a smile, because how could he not smile when he had Even in front of him.

“Yes. You must be Isak, Even smiled back.

_Shit! That smile. Are you trying to kill me? You are gorgeous. Does Even look a little bit nervous? It seems like it. Well, I can’t blame him. I’m nervous too. Let’s hug, that’s calming. And hey, I get to smell him._

Isak leaned in and gave him a hug, patting his back

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

Isak lost his sunglasses as he untangled himself from Even and they ended on the ground. Even beat him in picking them up and when Even’s ocean blue eyes looked directly at him as he gave him the glasses and their hands touched, Isak had to concentrate real hard to keep his cool.

“So, are you ready?” he asked, putting his sunglasses back, hooking them on his t-shirt.

“Yes,” Even said “Looks like we’re not the only one who had the idea to take the boat to the islands today.” Even huffed out a laugh. “Maybe I should’ve suggested something else?”

“Nah. It will be fine. As long as we find a spot for ourselves.”

_Ourselves? Jesus Christ, maybe wait more than three minutes before you suggest being alone with him._

“So we don’t have to sit on top of anyone else I mean,” Isak quickly added, feeling his cheek redden.

“Hovedøya? That is the biggest island I think.”

“Let’s do that!”

“So you’re friends with Sana?” Even asked after finding a spot on the deck to stand and Isak sent him a silent _thank you_ for choosing a safe topic to start this date with.

“Yep. We went to high school together for three years, having classes together the last two. You’re a friend of her brother right?” Isak asked curious about his link to Sana.

“Yes, her big brother Elias. We’re the same age. Also went to school together.”

“Sana is badass.”

“She is? I’ve always just seen her as Elias’ baby sister.”

“Once in our second year in high school, we were at the same party and I had some weed. The party got a little out of hand and the cops came. I freaked out and put the weed in a empty vase. Sana saw it and hid it under her hijab so the host wouldn’t get in any trouble in case the cops had found it. A few days later she blackmailed me to join a group at school called kosegruppa, to help out with the yearly revue.”

_Shit! Did I just reveal I’ve smoked weed? Oh well, fuck it. It was a good story._

“What?”

“Yeah, she said I would get my stash if I joined the group.”

“Whoa! That’s badass indeed. Never would’ve thought she was like that.” Even chuckled. “Never thought she would hook me up with a hot date either.” 

“I can say the same,” Isak laughed equally nervous.

_Holy fuck! Am I a hot date? Did he really say that? Obviously he’s totally wrong, but whatever. I’m OK with him thinking that._

The silence got a bit awkward and it seemed like neither knew what to say. 

“I’m not gonna say anything about the weather,” Isak suddenly said. “Everyone starts to talk about the weather when they don’t know what to say. Strange huh?” He laughed and Even followed along.

“True. I wonder if it’s a worldwide phenomenon or just us weird Norwegians that do it?”

“I haven’t been abroad enough to know.”

“Me neither.”

They lapsed back into silence looking out on the fjord and the waves the boat created. Isak tried to come up with something to say, but it was hard when Even was standing right beside him dazzling him with his beauty - it was like his mind went blank. Suddenly he heard a loud growl from Even’s stomach.

“Hungry?”

“You heard that growl too?” Even asked.

“Hard to miss.” Isak chuckled.

“I guess. And yes, I’m hungry.”

“Me too. Looking forward to get that grill heated.”

“Mmm.”

They looked at each other and Isak had a hard time focus on anything else than how beautiful he was. The realization that he actually was on a date with this gorgeous guy hit him every four seconds, making it hard to keep a conversation. He couldn’t just stand there and stare at Even though, that would be creepy. Vacations, that’s a safe bet, right?

“Any plans for the summer?” Isak asked. “Going on holiday?”

“Haven’t planned anything yet. Maybe a few days in Copenhagen, I really like it there.”

“Hah! I had actually planned that myself. Or Jonas and I, but it seems like Jonas can’t go so I dunno,” he said couldn’t believe Even had planned to go to Copenhagen too. Did that mean something? Should he take that as a sign? A sign of what? God knows, but it was some sort of sigh.

_Ehhh, Even doesn’t know who Jonas is. Probably a good idea to explain._

“Oh- Jonas is my best friend by the way.”

“OK.”

“Who are you travelling with?”

Isak looked at Even that had let his eyes fall on his own sneakers and Isak wondered if he didn’t want to reveal who he was going with. Just about when Isak had decided to say something, Even looked up, taking a deep breath, clearly ready to tell him something.

“Well- it seems like I’ll be going alone because all of my friends are working when I’m off or they have already planned something else this year,”

“And you would do that? Go alone?” Isak wondered.

“Yeah, it would be fine.”

“That’s cool!”

“And you wouldn’t?” Isak looked at Even. Should he be honest?

“Not sure if I’d dared. Seems a bit lonely and I’m pretty sure all my friends would think I was weird.”

“All my friends thinks that already,” Even chuckled.”So it won’t make any difference.”

“Well, then you’re more confident than I am.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” he said looking out on the fjord. “ You got all summer off? Sana told me you’re studying.”

“Im off school, but I’m working some too. I work at this lab, but I got three weeks off now, because it’s closed.”

“Heh! I got three weeks off too now.”

Even looked out on the fjord and Isak couldn’t help but stare now that Even wasn’t looking at him. Even had planned to go to Copenhagen and he had three weeks of like him. Was this the universe trying to tell him something? Jonas had told him to _go for it_ but this wasn’t the universe telling him to go to Copenhagen _with_ Even was it? They hardly knew each other.

A dog barked really loud and Even flinched, but Isak was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t think about either of it, he just kept staring at Even. When Even slowly looked up at their eyes met, he saw Even’s hint of blush cheeks and as seconds passed, they became prominent redder. Isak found it extremely adorable. _More red cheeks, please!_

_This is Hovedøya. Next stop will be Bleikøya._

“Ready?” Even asked.

“Yep. Never been readier,” he said smiling and that was the truth, he’d never been more ready to continue a date than right now. More butterflies had woken up from hibernation, causing the belly to tingle.

“I think I know a place,” Even let him know as they walked off the boat.

“Lead the way,” Isak commanded, saluting Even, the same with he did with the boys.

Isak was glad Even knew a place and took the lead. That meant he could go right behind him and gaze at his firm ass. All sort sorts of inappropriate thoughts welled up in him as they walked there, almost in silence. They met a very happy dog, that janked him out of his thoughts and Isak was happy it wasn’t one of those tiny yapping dogs he’d seen earlier this week, but a bigger, and most important - silent dog.

“Is this OK?”

“Perfect! Not too crowded.” Isak smiled. _This is perfect!_

Even was quick in unfolding a picnic blanket from his backpack and Isak thought he better wrap up the disposable grill. Taking off the plastic and placing the grill in a short distance to where they sat, he realised he’d forgotten something to light up the grill with.

“Fuck, I forgot matches!” Isak exclaimed palming his face. “What a rookie mistake. You got some?”

_Clever Isak, very clever. You had two things to remember. Grill and matches and then you manage to forget the matches. Jesus Christ, how dumb._

“I have a lighter,” Even smiled. “Here.” He handed him the lighter and their hands unintentionally touched again. Isak felt like touching his hand, feeling his smooth skin.

“Thank you!” Isak smiled and just lit the grill in stead.

When Isak turned around, he saw Even sit cross legged at the blanket, surrounded with alø sorts of hot dogs. Even had really gone all the way and he couldn’t help but grin. He placed himself in front of Even, facing him, thinking he had to compliment the variety of hot dogs.

“WOW! Look at the variety of hot dogs! You sure went all in.”

“Well, I didn’t know what you liked or not. Maybe I should’ve asked you, but I figured out it must be something you would like. I didn’t fuck up, did I?”

_Fuck up? How can you fuck up with hot dogs? It’s impossible._

“Not at all. How can anyone fuck up when it comes to hotdogs? I eat everything!” Isak laughed.

“Oh good.” Even sighed.

“How old are you again?” Isak asked, trying to get a conversation started.

“I’m 26,” Even answered letting his hand run through his hair. “And I’m bipolar.”

_What? Bipolar? Did Even just reveal he’s bipolar. Oh my god, that’s huge. What the fuck do I say? I should say something._

“OK,” he said and smiled.

_OK? what kind of lame response is that? He’s bipolar and so what, I couldn’t care less. He can be whatever, he’s still the most handsome guy every and I still very fucking much want to throw myself at him, kissing every inch of his body._

"I don't know if you've heard about it?" Even asked and Isak could see he was nervous, there he sat rubbing his sweaty hands, briefly looking at Isak before resting his eyes on his feet.

"You being bipolar? No, Sana didn't tell me that."

"No- I meant about the mental illness."

"Oooh. You meant the illness itself. Yes, I've heard about." Isak blushed and facepalmed himself. "Don’t mind my stupidity. I'm just a little nervous you see.” Isak huffed out a tiny laugh. "It's not everyday you get to go on a date with James Dean. Never been that lucky before to be honest."

"What?"

"Haven't anyone told you  look like James Dean before?"

"Ehhh- no."

"Well now you know, you look like him." Isak chuckled nervously.

_Oh shit. That was not how I planned to use the James Dean reference. Was it stupid? Maybe I should’ve said something else? Why didn’t I say it’s OK that he’s bipolar? Shit this is stupid. Say something, Isak. Say something._

"Thanks. " Even smiled shyly. "I really like your curls. I know you might not like it, guys often don't when I say it, but I find them extremely cute."

"Cute, huh? I don't mind people calling me cute, but I can't say I agree. I'm so fed up with my curls, thinking of giving them a real trim. Going five mm, military style."

"Please dont,” Even said quickly.  

"You don't think it will look good on me?" Isak asked frowning, wondering why Even didn’t want him to cut off his curls.

"Everything will look good on you, but curls would be better,” Even explained. His face flushed as the words escaped his mouth. “Well- uhm-  that's just my opinion. It's your hair," he quickly added.

_Oh my god,  there’s that blush again. You’re gonna kill me one day. So, hey, he doesn’t want me to cut my hair. Shit. How can I do it if he doesn’t want me to do it? Gaah, why couldn’t he just agree with me that short hair is better. Fuck._

"It's not just your opinion when it comes from James fucking Dean."

“Oh-” Even just said.

“I wish I had your hair. It’s perfect.”

“Pfft. This?” He pointed at his head and shook his head. A small laugh emerged. “You’re lucky today, to witness my hair behave. On most days my hair is doing the opposite of what I want.”

_Good lord, how did they end up talking about their hair?! I should’ve said something about his mental illness. How can I say something now? It will be just weird, won’t it? Shit! Maybe a better occasion turn up later._

“So, have you seen any James Dean movies?” Even asked eagerly.

“Nope. Hasn’t he been dead for like 50 years or something?” Isak chuckled, vaguely remember reading something about it when he tried to find out who Even reminded him of.  

“Over 60,” Even stated.“But his movies didn’t die with him you know?”

“True.”

“You should see Rebel Without a Cause,” Even said enthusiastically and then gave Isak a long resume of the movie, gesticulating with his hands.

_Yep, Even likes moves. That’s for sure. He’s been talking non stop for several minutes about this movie. Good lord, I could watch him talk for hours. I need to see this movie, if Even is so passionate about it, it must be worth watching. I’ll download it tomorrow._

“Are you what some would label as a film nerd?” Isak asked with a crooked smile. Even went from very enthusiastic to extremely insecure in a split second.

“Eh- sorry if it bored you. I tend to talk too much when it comes to movies and that one is one of my favs. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. Don’t be. I love it when someone is passionate about something.”

“Same here! What are you passionate about?”

“Well-” Isak hesitated. “Biology-” he said slightly embarrassed about his answer. _Yep, I’m the biology nerd. Sigh!_

“So biology huh?”

“It’s lame, isn’t it?” Isak blushed.

“No not at all. What sparked it?” _Huh? He doesn’t find it lame? Cool!_

“It came easy to me in school. Then me and Sana had a competition, who would be the best and during the two years in high school I got really hooked.”

“So who was the best, you or Sana?”

“Sana would probably say that she was the best of us, but we both aced our exames.”

“And now, what are you doing now? Still studying biology?”

“I just finished my bachelor in cell and molecular biology. Will start on my master in biotechnology this fall.”

“And that is?” Even scratched his forehead, nose all crinkled up.

“Biotechnology involves studies of molecules, cells and organisms,” Isak started enthusiastically. “-with the aim of understanding how biological processes work. It is to be able to develop methods for production of biomolecules like vaccines, enzymes, plants etc.”

“That just went above my head,” Even laughed. “So you’ll be able to make a vaccine against lets see- cancer?”

“I might yes, but I doubt that will be the first thing I do. I’m not exactly Einstein.”

“But that’s so rad!”

“It’s not nerdy, you think? Isak asked, making sure Even didn’t think he was lame, knowing he had explained biology without thinking of simplifying it so _not biology nerds_ could understand it.

“Not at all. I dig when people immerses into something, whether it’s biology or something else. But- it does make me feel a bit- well- all I do is work at an office, shuffling paper and write emails.”

_Hmmm. He works at an office? Wouldn’t have expected that, I was sure he worked with arts or something film related._

“You never pursued a career in film? Since you’re a filmnerd.”

“Well-,” Even started and cleared his throat. “I did start film school when I was 21, but I quit.”

“Oh- why?” Isak asked looking at Even, thinking everything about him had changed in a split second. His body seemed tense and his eyes suddenly had stopped sparkling like they had done when he’d talked about that James Dean movie.

“Life happened. I went through a rough period and I had to quit, never got back to it after that,” Even said with a prominent sadness in his voice that was impossible to miss.

_What happened? Why do you look so sad? Hmm. Something happened making Even quit and it can’t have been anything good. Oh god, look at him. I can’t stand seeing him like that._

“You can start over, you know. It’s not too late.” Isak took hold of Even’s weary hand and stilled it and it felt really good to have Even’s hand in his.

“I guess not.”

“It’s never too late.”

Isak let his hand rest on Even’s long enough to see him calm down. He really wanted to just keep it there, to make sure Even was OK. Most of all he wanted to pull Even in for a tight hug, but that would be highly awkward, so he gently pulled his hand away and let it rest in his own lap. Isak instantly felt something was missing, his hand felt lonely without Even’s.

“Looks like the grill is about to be ready,” Isak said and nodded towards it, trying to ease up the situation.

“Finally.” Even’s stomach growled loudly as the words escaped his mouth and both started to laugh. “I haven’t eaten much today,” Even told him. “Too nervous,” he added, briefly looking at Isak before resting his eyes on the hot dogs.

“Me too. Have you gone on many blind dates before?”

“Nope.” Even shook his head. “This is the first and hopefully the last.”

_Huh? The last? Isn’t this going well? Have I misinterpreted this so wrongly, I thought it went OK at least. Shit._

“Oh- you don’t like blind dates?” He had trouble resting his eyes on anything, worried about Even’s response.

“No, it’s- eh- I really like his! So I was more thinking- I dunno.” Even fumbled with the words. “I really like this,” he said and Isak’s heart beat a little bit slower for two seconds knowing Even didn’t hate the date, but it started to beat fast again when he realised Even had said he really liked it.

“So do I. Never done this before either. It’s going quite well, don’t you think?”

Isak was honest, he thought the date was going well so far, if you overlooked the fact that he still hadn’t found a proper way to talk about his mental illness again. He really wanted to explain to Even that he was totally OK with it, but it never seemed like the right time to say anything.

“I suppose it isn’t going so bad. If I just could stop being so weird,” Even huffed.

_Weird? You’re not weird at all, Even. I better compliment you, maybe you that way understand that I like everything about you._

“You’re not weird all. I like you, whatever you think is weird, I like that too.”

Isak couldn’t help but blush. Even was so extremely pretty it and he was just a ordinary guy with uncontrollable curls. Even though Even just had told him he liked this date very much, he felt a bit like an underdog trying to play with the big guys.

“Oh- thanks.” Even smiled awkwardly. “We better get those hot dogs on the grill before it dies on us.”

“Yes! You’re not the only one being hungry.”

Isak took hold of the hot dogs Even handed him, placing them side by side on the grill and couldn’t wait until they were ready. He was really hungry now. Five minutes later they sat eating. Even had turned on some music and his playlist had sparked a conversation about old school hip hop that they instantly discovered they both loved. Soon they were deep in a conversation about the awful movie about Tupac, Eminem, Nas and N.W.A’s brilliant album Straight Outta Compton. Even had even mustered up the courage to recite most of Nas’ the Message and Isak was in awe! Time passed, the talk went by so effortlessly, like they had been friends forever, and they ended up forgetting the hot dogs on the grill.

“Oh shit!” Even suddenly said, making Isak frown.

“What?”

“Look at the hot dogs,” he laughed. “Or should I day the remains of them?” They were all black.

“Oh shit indeed,” Isak looked at the sad looking hot dogs, now laughing too. “But we got more, right?” he asked as the laughter stilled.

“Yep. I’ll put on some more. Do you want one or two?”

“Two I think?”

“OK. I’ll put on four and then we’ll just eat what we feel like.”

The conversation was floating better now that they talked about something light and something both were passionate about. Even was funny and he made him laugh real good several times and it felt so nice.

“Ahh, this one is great,” Even said and turned up the volume.

“What? Gabrielle?” Isak huff. _What the fuck? He likes Gabrielle?_ “This is a fucking hashtag,” he laughed and shook his head.

“What do you mean?” Even frowned.

“When you’ve met the man of your life and he likes Gabrielle.” Isak still laughed, but when he three seconds later realised what he’d said, the laughter quickly turned into awkward huffs.

_The man of your life? Oh god, did I really say that out loud? It’s OK to flirt on a date, but this? Even must think I’m so desperate. Who says someone is the man of their life after spending a couple of hours together? Jesus Christ. How awkward!_

Isak felt his face flushed, cheeks turning dark red. This was beyond embarrassing and seeing Even’s mouth fly open, didn’t make it better. He was probably in shock.

“Eh- uhm- I mean that’s how the hashtag goes-” Isak said nervously.

“I can’t believe you don’t like this song,” Even just said bopping his head to the beat, singing parts of the song.

“Well, I can’t believe you like it,” Isak laughed, relieved Even chose not to comment on it. “You even know the lyrics.”

“Is it that bad?” Even wondered.

“I think I can get past it, as long as you don’t play it again when I’m around.”

 _Ugh! Gabrielle is not my thing. He sure has a broad taste in music! How can someone like Gabrielle_ and _N.W.A? Weird._

“I can’t promise anything,” Even said.

The next song was also a song by Gabrielle and Isak just rolled his eyes when it started to play.

“Another one?” Isak lifted his eyebrows and looked at Even.

“What can I say, I like Gabrielle,” Even shrugged.

A silence occured. Isak looked at Even who briefly looked at him, before resting his eyes on a seagull sitting on a rock in front of them. Isak suddenly felt like he’d said something stupid, something he shouldn’t have, seeing Even silently staring at the seagull rubbing his hands.

_Shit, maybe I shouldn’t have mocked his taste in music? He looks a bit uneasy. Oh god, I did say something to upset him, didn’t I? Maybe he’s spent hours making a perfect playlist for this date and then I just mock his taste in music. Isak! Well done. I need to fix this._

“Joke aside, you liking Gabrielle is fine. The fact that you recited the Message to me, is all I need to know you’re good. I still haven’t gotten over that. Like wow!”

“Well- I’ve heard that song like 480 times or something and I was kind of obsessed with it for a while.”

Isak let out a relieved sigh, feeling the tension had lifted.  “Still, I’m in awe. I might have to kiss your feet.”

Isak looked at Even seeing him smile and faint redness cover his cheeks. Isak wondered what he was thinking about. Was he thinking about kissing feet too?  

“Ugh, not my sticky feet. I’m sweaty. Damn it’s hot outside today!” Even huff.

“It sure is. It must be like 25 degrees (celsius) at least.”

“If not more, lemme check.” Even took up his phone. “It says it’s 26 degrees and it’s 18.30. Pretty warm day. I feel like taking a dip. Look at those people. Doesn’t it look nice?” Even pointed at a group of people floating in the water.

“It sure does. Didn’t bring any towels though. Didn’t think of that.”

“Me neither. But don’t you think we’ll dry up before it’s time to go?”

“Yeah, maybe?” Isak said pensively.

_Swim with Even? Oh boy? I don’t know if I can handle a nearly naked Even. What if my body betrays me and gives me a boner? Jesus Christ that would be beyond awkward._

“If you don’t have to be somewhere anytime soon though? I dunno.” Even asked. “We don’t have to swim, I’m pretty sure we’re not melting away if we just stay here.”

“Fuck it,” Isak said letting his smile widen. “Let’s take a dip. I don’t have any place I need to be.”

_Fuck it indeed. I need to see lean body. Just keep your eyes away from his groin and this should probably go well._

“OK!” Even lit up. “But who’s gonna watch our belongings?”

“Those maybe?” Isak said and pointed at a couple of elderly people. “Excuse me?”

“Yes?” the man said looking up at Isak.

“We’re practically melting away here. Would it be OK if you watched our belongings while we take a swim?” Isak put up a bright smile. There was no time to lose, he needed Even’s half naked body immediately.

“I suppose we can,” he said.

“Of course we will!” the woman interrupted. “Go swim you two. We’ll make sure no one takes your stuff.”

“Thank you so much.”

Too eager too see Even in just his underwear, he had forgotten all about his own awkward body. Undressing he felt all lanky and his skin was pale as snow. Right now he couldn’t feel more like a biology nerd and he wondered what Even would think. He would probably think he spend all this time inside a lab, avoiding the sun completely. Suddenly he felt really uncomfortable and cursed inwardly for not joining Madhi to the gym all those time he’d begged him to come with him and for not trying to let the sun color him slightly.

Looking at Even didn’t help at all either, there he stood with his perfect body. His strong collar bones was a big contrast to the silky skin and Isak imagined how it would be to bury his face into the arch of his neck.

“Ready?” Isak smiled, trying to forget his own awkwardness.

“Yup,” Even said.

They walked over some rocks, some of them slippery and dived into the water. Isak felt an instant relief when he broke the surface, making waves in the water. He played around in the water, swimming around, ducking under making his hair all wet, everything to try to cool down and not get a unforgivable boner. Fooling around a bit, he calmed down and felt he could interact with Even again.

“This is really nice,” Isak exclaimed, swimming towards Even.

“Yes,” Even agreed. “I felt like I was about to evaporate.

“I’m really glad you didn’t,” Isak smiled. “Would’ve been real sad.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. I like you too much for you to evaporate,” Isak said quietly, feeling his heart beat at double pace, ducking under water again.

_Isak! Why do you always feel so weird when you compliment Even? You used to have game and be confident. Why are you so weird all of a sudden? Compliment Even and then duck under water like you’re hiding?_

When Isak resurfaced again, he looked directly at Even and he looked a bit nervous. “I like you too,” Even said shortly and Isak felt his heart swell two sizes unable to say anything. Even didn’t say anything either, so they just looked at each other, let their eyes rest for a good ten seconds, just smiling.

_Holy shit, Even said he liked me a lot. YAY! YAY! YAY! Keep calm Isak. Smile gently and don’t go crazy now. Maybe ask if I can kiss him? Yes, let’s ask him. Nobody dislikes kisses, do they? He just said he liked me, he must be ok with me kissi-_

“Shit!” Isak suddenly exclaimed, feeling something land in his hair. A seagull circled above him, screaming loudly.

_Fuck! Did a seagull just shit on my and ruined this perfect moment? Is it possible?  Gahhh. Just my luck!_

“What was that? Did a seagull just shit in my head?” Isak gently touched his own hair, trying to find out if it really had happened.

“Let me,” Even said and swam towards Isak and took a look at his hair. “Yup,” he said and Idak noticed he had trouble not to laugh. He felt Even’s hand in his hair and when he saw Even dip it in the water, he knew he had wiped away the shit.

“Oh god, so gross. You didn’t have to,” Isak huff.

_Oh god, Even just wiped away seagull shit from my hair. Good lord, how embarrassing. Why did I let him do that?_

“It’s nothing,” Even just smiled “You better duck and rinse your hair a bit.”

“Probably a good idea.”

Isak ducked and even though he closed his eyes, he could hear Even duck too. They were now closer than ever and if it hadn’t been for the fact that he hated to have his eyes open underwater, he would have opened them and looked at Even.

“Is it gone now do you think?” Isak wondered floating close to Even, so close their feet nearly touched each other.

“Let me see.” Even took a look and ruffled his hair.

“Looks good now,” Even he said blushing.

“Thank you.”

Whatever boner he could have had seeing Even in the water, had been killed by that fucking seagull. He thanked and cursed it at the same time. The perfect moment for a kiss was now ruined by a freaking seagull.

Even drifted away from him and if he wanted that kiss to happen, he had to swim after Even. He didn’t want that, he wanted the kiss to be special and it wasn’t that it would be special if he swam after him, every kiss with Even would probably be special, fucking fantastic, but he wanted it to be something extra.

Isak took a long swim, just to calm down from that awkward and totally embarrassing moment. When he swam towards land he saw Even had gotten up and was now sitting on the blanket. As he climbed up on a rock he saw water dripping from Even’s hair and down his face. He looked different now that the hair wasn’t fluffy anymore, but he looked just as beautiful. The wet look was sexy as hell and the way Even looked at him made his belly tingle. He couldn’t be sure, but it looked like he was staring at his groin. Isak quickly looked down seeing the outline of his dick was visible.

“I can’t believe a seagull fucking shat on me!” Isak huff, trying to shift focus away from his dick. “Bastard.”

“Me neither.” Isak saw Even trying to suppress a laugh, but failing and soon he was laughing out loud. “Priceless!” Even said through the laughter and Isak couldn’t do anything else than laugh along, because no matter how embarrassing it had been, it was kinda funny too and something he would remember for a long time.

They spaced out on the blanket, staring out in the air. It was still warm and sky was blue and cloudfree. The thought of kissing Even faded a little and soon the conversation got going again. The talking went easy between them and they talked about almost everything.

After Even had asked about the master he was embarking on and Isak enthusiastically had told him every detail there was to tell because Even had asked all kinds of questions, he thought he’d heard a little bit too much of his own voice. It was time to let Even unleash his deep soothing voice that he liked so much to listen to.

“If you could’ve played a role in movie, what kind of movie would that be?”

“Oh shit, uhm-” Even said looking at Isak, going almost silent. Isak heard him hum excessively, clearly thinking hard about his question. “Maybe Richard Gere in Pretty Woman, no wait- Leo in the Great Gatsby or- Leo in Romeo + Juliet. Shit I can’t decide. I think I could be a character in any movie by Baz Luhrmann.”

“Who’s he?” Isak asked, he’d never heard about him before.

“Who’s he?” Even parroted and rolled his eyes. “Just the most amazing director ever.”

“Oh OK, sorry I didn’t know who he was,” Isak chuckled. “Elaborate, why is he so fantastic and what kind of movies have he directed?  Maybe I’ve seen some without knowing he was the director.”

“Why? Where do I begin?” Even asked before giving him a long speech about how epic the guy was.

Isak gazed at Even as he talked so enthusiastically about Baz Luhrmann. His eyes sparkled, hands gesticulating and Isak couldn’t stop gazing at him. He had to concentrate on not zoning all out, not because Even bored him with his talk, but he was so mesmerized by him he forgot half of what was said. Even even stopped mid sentence, face flushed, suddenly all insecure, asking if he was bored and Isak just shook his head, smiled and told he could listen to him talk all day long.

The way Even talked about this guy and his movies, these _epic love stories_ as he called them, made Isak want to see them all, even though he was not a particular fan of love stories. He made a mental note to download all of the movies by Luhrmann. Maybe he could invite Even to watch them with him, if this date accumulated into something more.

At some point both of them had turned to the side and now their head rest in the palm of their hand with eyes locked.

_Those luscious lips! What if I just scoot myself closer to Even, maybe he understands I want to kiss? Or should I just ask him? I could do that. Hey Even, do you want to kiss? Ugh, it sounds so corny to ask. But how would I otherwise be able to kiss him? I need to ask him. I’m gonna do it now. Yes. Now._

Of course they spoke at the same time, softly saying each others name.

“You first,” Isak smiled.

“You wanna take another dive? I feel like cooling down.”

“Sure,” let’s do that.

They risked leaving their stuff unattended now that the older couple had left. There weren’t that many people around them, so they thought it would be fine. It wasn’t like they were going to swim to Denmark and back either, they were just going to take a little dip.

Lying on the blanket, soaking up sun, drying up again, fifteen minutes later, a man with a dog passed them. The dog was a Jack Russell-terrier and looked much like the one Magnus and Vilde had. A funny idea popped up in his head.

_Let’s introduce Even to Describe that person. Helluva fun game. Shit, last time I played that with Mags I nearly peed my pants._

“Describe that man,” Isak asked with a big grin on his face.

“Huh?” Even frowned. “Describe him?”

“Yeah, like where do you think he works and what kind of family situation does he have,” Isak explained. “Me and my friend Magnus often play this game when we sit on a bench and eat kebab. It always start very normal, but soon we come up with the craziest shit and it’s always lots of fun. Mags has the most far off ideas,” Isak chuckled.

“OK,” Even said enthusiastically. “Just give me a few seconds and I’ll come up with something.”

Isak looked at Even and it seemed like he was thinking real hard to come up with something. When Even finally had described the man Isak was laughing so hard.

 _Dude, you got a wild imagination! No wonder you’re creative. I really hope more people comes by, because I wanna laugh at your wild stories. It feels so nice to laugh with you._  

Another person emerged from the trees behind them and this one too had a dog, but this was a big one. It looked like a Leonberger.

“Your turn,” Even grinned. “Give me your craziest story.”

“OK, just one sec.”

_Hmm. I need to make a good story. I want Even to laugh. I want to see the corner of his eyes crinkle and his eyes narrow. It’s so damn endearing._

“Yeah, I think I got it,” Isak said and unfolded a story, in which Even found so hilarious, he pealed of laughter and after ending it Even complained his stomach was hurting from all the laughter.

_Scooooore!_

Time flew away and suddenly they were discussing Kanye West and his narcissism. Isak could lie like this for hours, talk and laugh with Even, but suddenly the responsable part of Isak woke up. They were on an island after all and the boat didn’t go all night long, so if they didn’t want to sleep on that blanket for the night, they probably should check when the boat were leaving.

“What time is it?” Isak asked.

“Soon 23,” Even said to Isak’s big surprised. Had they talked for that long? Wow! Looking out on the fjord, seeing that the sun had descended, he turned his head, facing Even again, thinking it was time to leave before the last boat left them.

_Now he has that look again, that worried look. Does he thinks I wanna leave because I’ve had enough? No, that can’t be. I’ve laughed so much the last hour, he can’t think that can he? Oh wait, he is bipolar. I’ve heard some struggle with low self esteem._

“I was just thinking it would be stupid to miss the last boat back to mainland,” Isak explained reassuring him he wasn’t bored and felt like going home.

“Oh yeah, that would be stupid,” Even chuckled. “The last boat leaves 23.20, so maybe we should pack up and go?”

“Yeah, let’s do that.”

They packed up their belongings and started walking towards the pier where the boat was leaving from. The path was quite narrow and with the twilight surrounding them, they decided not to walk sided by side. Isak took the lead this time and two thoughts lingered in the front of his mind.

_How do I reassure him I like him and are OK with his mental illness? And more important, how do I get to kiss him? Eh… maybe the kissing isn’t the most important thing? Isak! Maybe put him first and then think about the kiss. I def. want to see him again. I’ll ask him if he wants to meet me again, and then I can tell him how I feel. Yes, let’s do that. And after that, I have to kiss him. Kiss him goodnight._

There were a small group of people waiting for the boat as they arrived the pier and they walked up to a fence and leaned against it.

“Oslo is beautiful this time a year,” Isak said pensive looking towards mainland.

“It sure is,” Even smiled.“ I think july is my favorite month, especially on days like this.

“Mhm, mine too.”

Boarding the boat, they stood on the top deck, seeing the island disappear in the twilight. Accidently, or maybe it was on purpose by Even, they stood so close their arms brushed. They didn’t say much and he quite enjoyed the quietness, stealing glances at Even, wondering what he was thinking.

Leaving the boat, they stopped at the same place they met seven hours and 40 minutes earlier and Isak was definitely happier now than when they met and that said quite a lot to be honest, because his heart had nearly been bursting of happiness as the saw Even for the first time.

_This is it! I gotta seal the deal! Just take a deep breath and go for it. I can do it! Yes!_

“So-” Even started gazing at Isak and Isak could see he was nervous.

“I’ve had a really great evening,” Isak said softly, giving him a genuinely smile, hoping Even would easy up a bit.  

“So did I, I had a really good time.”

They lapsed into a short silence.

“You’re biking home, yes?” Even asked before Isak got the chance to say anything.

“Yep. I like biking,” Isak said smiling, not moving an inch.

“So do I,” Even smiled back, shifting the weight of his feet forth and back, and then they lapsed into a silence again

Isak looked at Even, gosh he was pretty there he stood in front of him. Still pretty, even though he looked both nervous and a little tense.

 _Hey, ho - let’s go Even._  

“Can I ask you something? I sort of need an advice on something-” Even suddenly said, beating him once again.

“Sure,” Isak nodded, looking a bit confused.

_Advice? You’re gonna ask me for an advice? About what? And now? Hmmm._

“Well-,” Even took a deep breath and exhaled. “If you’ve stolen a kiss from someone, how do you give it back?” Even looked into Isak’s eyes, then quickly let them rest on his shoes. Isak saw his hands tugged at the hem of his back pocket.

_Jesus Christ! Is this Even’s way of telling me he wants a kiss? How freaking adorable. It’s like it’s taken out of a romantic movie? Is it? Is this one of Baz Luhrmann’s move? Gahh, I can’t even! Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Let’s find out what kind of kiss he wants and give it to him._

“What kind of kiss?” Isak asked with a soft voice, making Even look up.

“What do you mean?” Even asked back, biting his lip.

“What type of kiss did you steal, was it like was it a smooch on the cheek, a peck on the lips, sucking on lips, was it tongue?” Isak couldn’t help but smile, thinking about what was about to happen. Finally he was going to kiss those luscious lips, the lips he’d been dying to kiss all evening. Finally! He tried his best to keep his cool, but it was nearly impossible when he was seconds away from imploding of excitement.

“It was both lips and tongue.” Even’s voice was barely above a whisper. Isak narrowed the space between them, preparing them for what to come.

“Hmmm.” Isak crinkled his nose, pretending to think really hard about what kiss to give Even. The fact was that he’d known all evening how their first kiss should be. “I would do something like this.”

Isak took hold of Even’s head, placing his hand in the back of his neck, pulling them closer making Even gasp. When he pressed his lips against Even’s, Even gasped again and leaving just enough space for him to take hold of his lower lip and gently play with it. Isak closed his eyes and felt the world was spinning around. Everything around them but his heart, seemed to have stilled. If the tram had passed behind them he wouldn’t have heard it.

Even’s cologne had nearly faded away and all he could smell was a hint of seawater. Isak made sure to work slow, to make the kiss last longer. He gently played with Even’s lips before slipping his tongue inside and delicately explore every part of his mouth.

He heard Even let out small moans of pleasure and Isak’s heart pounded so fast and all he could think of was that he didn’t want to let go of Even’s soft and luscious lips. If it was possible, he could stay here kissing Even forever.

The moment Isak reluctantly let go of Even, he heard Even gasp. He waited for Even to say something, but Even just stood there, mouth wide open.

“Was it something like that?” Isak asked, red roses painted on his cheeks. “That kiss you stole.” His voice was hardly above a whisper, suddenly a bit nervous Even hadn’t enjoyed it.

“This- this was different, but better,” Even said. “Way better.”

“Oh-”

“Yeah.”

“Can I see you again another day?” Isak asked with raised voice, looking into his eyes.

“Yes.” Even’s smile nearly killed him.

_Oh my! He wants to see me again. YAY! Hell yes, I just scored myself a second date with the prettiest guy ever. How the fuck did that happen? Who cares! I scored a second date!_

“Yes,” he repeated making his heart swell two more sizes than it already had.

“So I’ll see you again soon then?” Isak bit his lip, gazing at Even.

“Mmm,” Even noded, gazing back.

_I need another kiss. I need to just feel those lips once more before we part._

Isak quickly sealed the deal with another kiss and then started to walk backwards, didn’t want to let go of Even’s gaze and Even just stood there looking back at him, being all sexy. He sighed as he broke the gaze and turned around, leaving Even alone in the twilight. A faint buzzing from his pocket, startled him.

Jonas: how did the date go? Give me details ;)

Isak: best date ever. Too high on love to talk now. See ya tomorrow :)

Walking back to the bike, all he could think of was how he wanted to text Even ask ask when they could meet up again. He couldn’t wait to see him again and thought he would die if he had wait for more than a day. Suddenly a thought popped into his mind.

_Fuck! Fuckety fuck. I totally forgot to explain Even how he felt about his mental illness. Oh god, how could I forget? I can’t leave him without telling him. Shit, I have to catch him before he get on the bus._

Isak quickly unlocked the bike, hopped on and started paddling real fast. It didn’t take long before he saw Even walking with his phone in his hand.

“Even, Even!” Isak shouted and Even turned around, looking very surprised, close to shocked in fact.

“Hey?” Even said confused.

“Hey,” Isak said as he climbed off his bike and parked it beside him. His heart beat so fast, partly because he’d been biking so fast, but also because he was excited and slightly nervous “Uhm- well-” Isak felt his cheek turn red. “It’s past midnight and technically another day, so- yeah- I was wondering- do you wanna hang?”

Even looked at him, all bewildered

“Like now?” he asked, still a little confused, like he was not expecting Isak’s offer to hang.

“Yeah-” Isak said a bit insecure, almost whispering, biting his lip and tugging the hem of his t-shirt with his left hand.

A smile emerged from Even’s baffled face.

“Yes,” Even replied quickly, closing the gap between them and to Isak’s big surprise, pressing their lips together. Isak gasped as their mouths touched. “There is nothing I want more,” he said as their lips parted and he took a step back.

“Oh cool!” Isak lit up.

_There is nothing he wants more? Oh god, did he really say that?_

“Where do you wanna go?” Even asked.

“Anywhere.”

There hadn’t been any time to think things through, so he had no idea on where they should go. The most important thing had been to get hold of Even, making sure he didn’t disappeared on a red bus.

“I’ll go anywhere with you.”

Isak felt like he was about to faint when the words escaped Even’t mouth.

_I’ll go anywhere with you too Even! Anywhere!_

Isak pointed at the back of the bike and Even hopped on. Even wrapped his arms around his middle. Suddenly Isak got all hot and flustered, feeling Even sneaking his hands under his t-shirt. Even’s hands felt so good against his skin and all sorts of inappropriate thoughts popped up. Images of Even’s hands caressing him, stroking his dick and even fingers up his ass flashed before his eyes, making him blush. Thank god Even couldn’t see his face this very moment.

Feeling a light breeze, they cruised through town. Isak wasn’t entirely sure where to go, other than the fact that he wanted to go east, maybe to some park, maybe get something to eat? Isak placed his hand on top of Even’s, wanting to let Even know how much he liked him, but Even abruptly moved his hand from under the t-shirt, letting it hang loose.

_No, don’t let go Even._

Isak took hold of Even’s hand and placed it under his t-shirt again. He was not ready for Even to let go of him. Suddenly he felt Even tighten the grip around him and seconds later he felt a kiss between his shoulder blades. Every single butterfly was out of hibernation now, flying around like crazy, like they were happily drunk. This moment will be etched into my heart forever, Isak thought and sighed happily.

“Hungry?” Isak shouted

“Yes,” Even shouted back.

“You wanna grab a kebab and go Sofienbergparken afterwards?”

“Sure!”

“Hold on!”

Even did exactly what he commanded, he tightened the grip around him even more and buried his nose in his t-shirt.

Twenty minutes later they walked out of Bislett Kebab with one kebab each. Isak asked Even to hold his so he could carry his bike to the park. They walked in silence, stealing glances at each other, both smiling like lovesick fools the five minutes it took to get to the park. Isak dropped his bike and Even asked him to get the blanket from his backpack so they could sit it on.

They sat across each other eating in silence the first minutes. Isak was suddenly nervous, thinking of ways to start the conversation he needed to have with Even.

“This was really good,” Even said breaking slightly awkward silence.

“Mhm,” Isak noded. “I was really hungry now,” he added looking at Even. “Uhm- not that you didn’t bring enough food. You totally did! It’s just so many hours ago and I hardly ate anything before meeting you. You weren’t the only one being nervous about this date.”

“Oh,” Even smiled. “You are right, it’s many hours ago. I’m glad I wasn’t the only one being nervous.”

They lapsed into silence again.

_God, why is it suddenly so hard to say something? I’m just going to say things he wants to hear. Now go for it!_

“Even?” he finally said.

“Yeah?” he answered and Isak thought he looked nervous.

“I just want to let you know that I have no problem with you being bipolar. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier, really sorry. You must have wondered. I wanted to tell you, but it all got so stupid, we suddenly talked about something else and then I couldn’t find the right time to tell.”

Isak huff and looked at Even. Suddenly he saw a few tears rolled down Even’s face.  

_Oh god, he’s tearing up. I’ve made him cry on the first date. I can’t have him cry in front of me, I can’t take it. Beautiful Even, don’t cry._

“Hey, what’s up?” Isak asked softly, wiping the tears away.

“It’s just so long time ago anyone have been OK with the fact that I’m bipolar. Like the five last guys I’ve dated, they just ran in the opposite direction when they found out,” Even sighed.

“Ran away? I can’t understand how someone can run away from you. I would do the total opposite.” Isak put down the rest of his kebab and grabbed Even’s hand, making their fingers lace, praying his hand could be some sort of comfort. How could anyone run away from this precious human being?  “But- I’m sort of happy it happened, because if not, we wouldn’t have met.” Isak smiled.

“I’m happy too. If that was what it took to meet you I would do it again. All the heartaches, disappointments and self loathing.”

Isak made swirls in Even’s hand with his thumb and he hoped Even thought it felt as good as he did. Looking at Even, it seemed like he’d eased up a bit, body didn't look so tense. They finished the rest of the kebab, then lied down on the blanket staring up on the cloud free sky. Even scooted himself closer to Isak, so close that their pinkies brushed. Isak took hold of Even’s hand and laced his fingers with his, because his hand suddenly felt naked and lonely without Even’s.

“Isn’t it weird how small we really are,” Iask suddenly said, thinking about the universe. It wasn’t the first time he’d talked about it. The universe was something that fascinated him to a great extent and he really liked letting his mind ponder about every aspect of it.

“It is,” Even said pensively. “It’s rather daunting to think about.”

“You think so?”

“Mmh. The universe is so fucking big and I get all dizzy thinking about it.”

“What I really like to think about is all the parallel universes.”

“Parallel universes?” Even asked.

“Yeah, there is so many parallel universes that everything that can happen, will happen.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. Like in a parallel universe there is an Even and Isak lying just like this right now, it’s just that something is different-” Isak smiled by the idea of Even and him being present in every parallel universe that existed.

“What?”

“Like you wearing a yellow t-shirt instead of blue. Or something-”

“You think so?”

“I’m positive.”

“Do you think there is an Isak and Even kissing right now in a parallel universe?”

“I’m pretty sure that happens in every universe,” Isak said smiling before rolling over the side, facing Even.

_I’m not pretty sure, I’m 100% sure every Even and Isak is kissing right now._

“This one too?” Even asked quietly and Isak felt Even’s ocean blue eyes stare sending jolts through his spine.

“This one too-”

Isak’s voice was soft. He leaned in, closing the gap between them and let his lips brush Even’s gently, before starting to play with them. Even let out a small, happy moan as he let his tongue inside his mouth. He explored every part of it, before deepening the kiss, making Even repeatedly moan. Like this they lie until their lips went all numb from all the kissing.

“Do you want to go to Copenhagen with me?” Even suddenly asked. Isak looked surprised at Even as the words escaped his mouth and he didn’t see Even tense up, because in a split second his brain had gone haywire from the prospect of going on a trip with Even. Never had he felt more euphoric than in this very moment.  

_What the fuck? Even wants to go to Copenhagen with me! Halleluja!_

“Yes!” Isak said enthusiastically and got himself up in a seated position. Normally he would’ve been way more hesitant, but there was not a fiber in his body that didn’t think this was a good idea. Had it been any other guy asking him the the same question, he would’ve said he needed to think about it, that it probably was too soon and then backed off, but it was different with Even. He just knew this was the right thing to do.

“What? Do you really wanna go with me?” he asked surprised.

“Yes.” Isak felt himself leaving ground, levitating out of pure joy.

“But you’ve only known me for a day?”

“I don’t need more time to know,” Isak said looking at Even with a stupid grin on his face. It was the truth, his gut feeling told him this was the only right thing to do.

“You don’t?” Even crinkled his nose and Isak nearly melted. How could anyone be so cute?

“Nope.” Isak still smiled. “Hey, you asked me, so you knew what you wanted after so short time too.”

“But that is different. It’s you. Who doesn’t want to go to Copenhagen with the sun itself.”

“Why is it different?” Isak frowned.

“Because I’m crazy and I cried on our first date,” Even shrugged.

_What the fuck Even? Are you trying to talk yourself out of this trip?_

“I don’t get it. Are you trying to talk me out of going to Copenhagen with you?” Isak let out a small chuckle.

“Eh- no-” Red roses filled Even’s cheeks.  “Uhm-well- I’m just babble because I’m just so surprised someone like you would go to Copenhagen with me.”

“Oh stop it. You’re the one that’s James Dean. Tall, lean, fluffy hair, pretty and so freaking interesting. Oh and funny. I should be the surprised one. I’m just a weird biology dude,” Isak huff, showering him with compliments, trying to make Even understand it wasn’t him that was the luckiest, but Isak.  

Isak saw Even’s face flushed, he looked so adorable with the pink roses in his cheeks and Isak gave himself an imaginary pat on the shoulder for remembering to use the James Dean reference again. He was positive Even liked it.

“Nothing is just with you, Isak.” Even took hold of his hand and let their finger intertwine again and Isak felt complete again. “From what I know you sound like an excellent biology dude and you’re far from weird. Way more interesting than I am.” Isak felt his heart bolt, hearing Even complimenting him and all he wanted to do was to thank him with a kiss.

“I guess the question about who’s the most interesting is something we’ll argue about until we grow old, so lets-”

“-kiss,” Even said cutting Isak off. He leaned over and let his lips press against Isak’s and instantly started to play with his lips. Isak picked up the pace and soon they kissed with such urgency and intensity he was sure he would get a boner if they kept up.

_Holy shit, Even knows a thing or two about kissing. Hot damn. But hey, don’t move away from me, come closer._

“So when are going to Copenhagen?” Isak asked, nearly whispering, as Even let go of him. “We are going, aren’t we?” Soft eyes gazed at Even. Isak had to ask to make sure Even really meant what he said.

“Yeah, aren’t we?” Even asked back, also whispering.

“We are,” Isak confirmed.  

“We are,” Even parroted. “Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?” Isak raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, before any of us changes our minds.”

_Change my mind? Are you crazy? I will never change my mind about this trip or you._

“I’m never gonna change my mind, Even,” Isak said and brushed his thumb on Even’s cheek. His skin was smooth as silk.

“Me neither,” Even smiled and took hold of his hand and gently kissed the thumb.

“Our friends will think we’re crazy,” Isak chuckled.

“My friends already know I’m crazy,” Even let out a small laugh. “What about your friends?”

“I’m just a weird biology dude, what do you think?” Isak rolled his eyes.

“Never had someone you’ve done crazy things with?”

“Well, I’ve done weird stuff with my best friends, but not with someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Even frowned.

_Shit! That came out wrong. I better try to correct myself._

“Yeah I mean- uhm- well-” Isak struggled finding the right words. “-with a guy- uhm- that I really liked.” Isak blushed.

“Oh-” Even smiled. “Me neither, nothing has really lasted long enough for that to even be a possibility.”

“What a shame! I’m pretty sure they have missed out.” Isak took hold of Even’s hand and caressed it. “Let’s do this! Let’s pack up and go to Copenhagen tomorrow.”

“You mean that?”

“Yes, fuck it! Why wait? Life is now!”

Even and Isak laid on the blue blanket, gazing at each other.

_Shit, shit, shit! Is this really happening? We’re going to Copenhagen! If I wake up now finding out this has just been a dream I will be so freaking pissed. This better be real. Hey, why are Even pinching himself? Weird._

“Why are pinching yourself?” Isak asked curiously.

“Eh-” Even’s face turned two shades darker. “Just checking if this is real, if I’m alive,” Even said embarrassed.

“Oh gosh, you’re so adorable,” Isak sighed happily.

Isak grabbed his phone. He needed to find train tickets. Even was the one who had asked him to go to Copenhagen and he had confirmed he really wanted to go, but the whole thing was so surreal Isak had a hard time believing it actually was going to happen. The prettiest guy ever wanted to go away with him. Had someone said last week that he would meet a handsome guy that would travel with him to Copenhagen, he would’ve laughed out loud and brushed it off as bullshit.  

After finding tickets to an early train, he looked over at Even who sat silently with a blissful look gazing at him. Had he been staring at him the whole time?

“There is a train that leaves at 7.29. I can book us seats?”

“That’s like in five hours our so,” Even said eyeing his phone. “Sure why not? There’s time to pack some stuff and get to the station.”

“Cool.” Isak lit up. “With this heat, we don’t need much clothes.”

_Shit, I can’t wait to see you naked. Seeing Even naked might be the death of me. I might go into a cardiac arrest, because holy fuck he’s so freaking hot! OK. Concentrate on the tickets now, mister. Don’t fuck up and order tickets to the wrong day or something._

“Done!” Isak exclaimed enthusiastically.

“Shit!” Even said and Isak got all nervous he finally regretted the hole thing.

“No regrets?”

“Not at all. It was more like a shit is this really happening kinds shit, if you get what I mean?”

“Totally. My brain has gone _shit shit shit_ the last minutes too.”

Suddenly both of their phones beeped at the same time, making them flinch. Isak looked at his phone seeing Sana had texted him.  

“Sana.” Even just said.

“Same here,” Isak chuckled.

“You haven’t thanked me yet, how did the date go?” Even read Sana’s text out loud and Isak started to laugh. “What?”

“She wrote me the same.”

_Sana! I need to send her a text and thank her! She’s even more badass than before. I can’t believe she hooked me up with this precious guy. Oh boy was she right, it’s a perfect match! How can I ever repay this?_

“Let’s send her a photo of us. Take off your shirt.” Even said and was already on his way to take off his.

_Holy fuck. There’s that chest again. Take off my shirt? Heck why not? Lieing half naked in the park with Even is perfect._

Isak ripped off his shirt and looked at Even. “Now what?” he asked curiously.

“Lay down. This will make her choke on thin air, don’t you think?” It took two seconds before Isak just nodded and laughed.

“God, this will be so funny”

Isak scooted himself closer to Even to fit into the frame. Soon their bodies linked and it sent jolts through his spine. Even was laughing so hard and Isak couldn’t keep up a straight face himself. Even’s hand shook and all the photos he took got all blurry.

“Even, if we’re not going to send her a blurry photo, you need to stop laughing,” Isak said unable to control his own laughter.  

“Do you wanna try?” he huff, offer him the phone.

“No, I’m just as useless as you. Just take one more and send it blurry or not.”

“OK. Smile!”

They ended up sending the two least blurry photos and a small text accompanied the photos.

_Late night park life ;) thank you from Isak & Even. _

Isak got up and put on his shirt, feeling euphoric. He tried to remember last time he’d been this happy, last time he’d felt exactly like he did now and he couldn’t remember when or if he’d ever felt this way before. Everything inside him, every cell, every fiber, all the blood was dancing around, rejoicing of pure happiness.

_This guy! It seems like he has everything I’ve been looking for, but haven’t found before. And now he stands there in front of me, packing up the blanket and getting ready for a trip to Copenhagen with me. Whoever said that you found love when you weren’t looking, were fucking right. I can testify on that with a hand on my heart._

“So-” Even said with his backpack on, gazing at Isak.

“So, yeah- see you in like five hours?”

“Five hours, yes. Like 7.00 at the platform?”

“Sounds good,” Isak said with a smile, but suddenly he frowned. _Where the fuck are we gonna sleep?_

“What?” Even wondered.

“Where are we gonna stay?”

“I have no idea,” Even laughed. “But I’m sure we’ll figure out something.”

“Yeah. You’re probably right.” The frown disappeared and a huge smile emerged. There was no time to worry about things like that. _I can sleep in the park with you, if it comes to that, no worries._ “I need a kiss before we part,” Isak said biting his lip.

Even took a step forward and cupped Isak’s face and french kissed him one last time, before he let go of him.

“Five hours,” Isak said all hot and flustered.  

Even eyed his phone. “Four hours and  59 minutes.”


End file.
